Mason Plumlee
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- caption |- No. 24 – Denver Nuggets |- Position | Center / Power forward |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- Born | Fort Wayne, Indiana |- Nationality |American |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 11 in (2.11) |- Listed weight |235 lbs (107 kg) |- Career information |- High school |Christ School (Arden, North Carolina) |- College | Duke (2009-2013) |- NBA Draft | 2013 / Round: 1 / Pick:22nd |- Selected by the Boston Celtics |- Playing career | 2013-present |- Career history |- |2013-2015 |Brooklyn Nets |- |2015-2017 |Portland Trail Blazers |- |2017-present |Denver Nuggets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *NBA All-Rookie First Team (2014) *NCAA champion (2010) *Consensus second-team All-American (2013) *First-team All-ACC (2013) *Pete Newell Big Man Award (2013) *McDonald's All-American (2009) |} Mason Alexander Plumlee (born March 5, 1990, in Fort Wayne, Indiana) is an American Professional basketball player. Standing at 6 feet 10 inches (208 cm) Plumlee was drafted 22nd overall in the 2013 NBA Draft out of Duke University .12 As a freshman in 2009–10, he was a back-up forward for Duke's national champion 2010 team. He was a 2009 McDonald's All-American in high school.3 He plays alongside his 6 feet 10 inches (208 cm) older brother Miles for Duke. Their 7 feet 0 inches (213 cm) younger brother, Marshall, plays basketball for their high school alma mat Mason Plumlee grew up with brothers Miles (a 6 feet 10 inches (208 cm) forward/center who plays alongside him at Duke) and Marshall (a 7 feet 0 inches (213 cm) center at Christ School in Arden, North Carolina, and one of the top-rated high school juniors in the U.S. who will also be going to Duke) and sister Madeleine.45 He and his older brother Miles are the sixth pair of brothers to play at Duke at the same time.6 His parents are Perky (a former Tennessee Tech basketball player) and Leslie (née Schultz) Plumlee (a former Purdue women's basketball player who set the school single-game rebound record with 25).789 The two met at a basketball camp during the summer of 1979.10 His grandfather Albert "Bud" Schultz played basketball at Michigan Tech (1944), his uncle William Schultz played basketball at Wisconsin-Eau Claire (1971–72), and his uncle Chad Schultz played basketball at Wisconsin-Oshkosh (1983–86).6 "Through the years, I've watched a lot of basketball," said their then-83-year-old grandfather before they played in the 2010 NCAA Championships In high school at Christ School, he helped lead the team to three state championships and a record of 99–8 over his last three years, and he earned a silver medal with the 2008 USA U18 National Team at the FIBA Americas Under-18 Championship.12 He was named a 2009 McDonald’s All-American as a senior after he averaged 15.3 points, 10.1 rebounds, 3.3 assists, and 2.5 blocks per game for the year, a Jordan Brand All-American, and a third team Parade All-American and Slam All-American.12 He was also named 2009 North Carolina Mr. Basketball by the Charlotte Observer, and was twice an All-State pick.12 In addition, he competed in the high jump in track and field, with an individual best jump of 6’ 8” His brother Miles had originally committed to play at Stanford University, but chose to follow him to Duke after Stanford coach Trent Johnson left for LSU. Mason was elated, as they had been in boarding school together, and never really spent much time apart.13 He missed the first six games of the 2009–10 season with a broken left wrist.141415 He and Miles usually rotate into games together, replacing Brian Zoubek and Lance Thomas, and are often the first two players off the bench.137 Teammate Nolan Smith said: "He's an athlete. He can run and jump with the best of them in the country."16 Through April 4, 2010, Mason was tied for first on the team in blocks, with 30, and second on the team with 21 dunks.175 In an average 14.1 minutes of play per game during the 2009–10 season, he averaged 3.1 rebounds and .9 blocks.18 Coach Mike Krzyzewski said: "Mason has got a chance to be really, really good. He has skills of a guard and the body of a big man, and a great basketball mind. He’s very competitive, he likes the stage, and he’s comfortable with the ball."19 It is anticipated that in 2010–11 the two brothers will both be in Duke's starting lineup.20 Georgia Tech coach Paul Hewitt views Mason as Duke's best pro prospect.21 Told in early April 2010 that some scouting services view him as the team's best pro prospect, Plumlee said: "I have seen that. I don't even really know what to say to those people. I mean, let's be real. I'm trying to play the best I can, but in reality nobody goes from the bench to the NBA. Come on."22 Mason has started 11 of the teams 13 games in the 2010–2011 season, 3 of which he recorded double doubles in points and rebounds. For the season, he is averaging 7.5 points, 8 rebounds, and 1.5 blocks per game to help man the paint for the defending champion Blue Devils Category:Duke players